


I don't want to be the one

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, First Blade, Mark of Cain, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot about Deans thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be the one

I don't want to be the one.  
I don't want to be the one to save you.  
I don't want to be the sacrifice.  
I don’t want to be the one to kill you.  
I don’t want your blood on my hands.  
I don't want to keep fighting.  
I don't want to keep going.  
I don't want to be human.  
I don’t want to exist.  
I don't want my soul.  
I don't want my problems.  
I don’t want the guilt.  
I don’t want the sorrows.  
I don't want my thoughts.  
I don't want my memories.  
I don't want to be a hero.  
I don't want to breathe.  
I don't want to be here.  
I don't want to go.  
I don't want to hide.  
I don't want it to be me.  
I don't want to fight you.  
I don't want to love you.  
I don't want to be yours.  
I don't want to be the savior.  
I don't want it to be me.  
Please.. I don't want it to be me.


End file.
